


Tell Me Lies

by starstruk97



Series: 5SOS One Shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: All because of a phone, Angst, Ash and Cal aren't in it heaps, Bromance, Bullying, Crying, Evil OMC, F Bomb dropped twice, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Luke, Hurt/Comfort, Luke breaks downs, M/M, Mean Michael, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, No Smut, OMC - Freeform, Sad Luke, Swearing, They do speak a little though!, Violence, asshole michael, but he realises his mistakes, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruk97/pseuds/starstruk97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" The two boys stared off for a few moments before Michael surrendered, “Fine! Play the guilt card, you twerp! You can borrow my phone but if you dare break it or lose it, or even dint it, year nine won’t be the last time you feel my fist, got it?”</p>
<p>Luke gulped know Michael was being serious, “Got it. I promise I’ll treasure it and protect it with my life. Thank you Mikey!” Luke gave Michael a quick hug before snatching the iPhone off of the coffee table and slipping on his black vans and yelling goodbye to all three boys. "</p>
<p>Or, Luke borrows Michael's phone and shit happens. Mikey isn't happy and Luke gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy the read, sorry for any mistakes. Cute a little one shot I thought of :D

“Hey Mikey, can I borrow your phone?” Luke asked as he slouched over his friend’s legs where they lay on the hotel couch.   
Michael eyed him suspiciously, nudging his friend’s ribs with his feet, making the younger boy groan and roll off, “Why?”  
“I was going to go get some fresh air outside and I wanted to listen to some music, and you and me both know your playlist is so much better than Ash and Cal’s.” Luke leaned his head on his older friends shoulder, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

“So, let me get this straight. You want to borrow my phone for music?” Luke nodded. “Yet, the reason you need to borrow mine is because you broke your own.”

“Oh, come on Mikey! If Ashton didn’t leave his shoes just lying around I wouldn’t have tripped!” Luke cried with indignity.

“Luke, you’re the clumsiest person I know – you trip over air. Remember last Tuesday?” Mikey smirked, shaking his head and going back to watch TV.

“Fine, but I’m also the nicest, cutest and most awesome person you know too?” Luke tried swaying his bid.

“You wish, Penguin.”

“You bullied and beat me up for over a year. You owe me.” Luke squinted his eyes while poking Mikey’s chest.

The two boys stared off for a few moments before Michael surrendered, “Fine! Play the guilt card, you twerp! You can borrow my phone but if you dare break it or lose it, or even dint it, year nine won’t be the last time you feel my fist, got it?”

Luke gulped know Michael was being serious, “Got it. I promise I’ll treasure it and protect it with my life. Thank you Mikey!” Luke gave Michael a quick hug before snatching the iPhone off of the coffee table and slipping on his black vans and yelling goodbye to all three boys. 

Luke sighed as an All Time Low song blasted through his headphone and cool air hit his pale skin. He didn’t walk far, didn’t want to risk being mobbed by crazed fan girls, but rather walked   
around the hotel block a few times. He didn’t need the vast scenery, the music and fresh air was enough.

Lukey looked down at Mikey’s phone and realised he’d been gone for nearly 45 minutes, taking a deep breath he turned around to head back into the hotel.  
Everything was great, he was calm and the hotel door was in view, while Greenday blared from the phone and deafened him to the sounds of the outside world. However, due to the loud music he didn’t hear the loud footsteps coming up behind him and was none the wiser until his earphones were yanked from his head forcefully.

“Wha-?” Luke gasped, twirling around to see a chest -A big, broad, muscular chest. Looking up, he found cold green eyes staring down at him. Luke gulped, “Yes?”

“You’re that kid from that band, aren’t you?” The giant’s deep voice growled.

The statement was vague, but Luke was too scared to do anything but nod.

“What do you have there, punk?” Before Luke could react, Michael’s phone was snatched from his grasp. “Nice phone. It’s the latest.”

“Yeah... Um, may I please have the phone back now? I was just heading inside.” Luke mumbled, holding a hand out expectantly. 

“You know, I’d have to work and save for over a year to afford this phone!” The man chuckled, still examining the Apple product.

“Y-Yeah” Luke cursed his stutter, “Please I really need to go.”

“I want it.”

“Pardon?” Luke’s eyebrows rose a couple inches.

“I am taking your phone.” 

“What? You can’t do that! Give it back. Now.” 

“What are you going to do about it?” The man lifted his chin in challenge.

Luke faulted for a minute – what could he even do about it? This man was huge!

“Please sir, the phone isn’t even mine – it’s a mate’s, and he’ll pummel me if it’s stolen.” Luke only option right now was to reason.

“And I will pummel you if I don’t get it.” A shiver ran down Luke’s spine. “So you’re screwed either way.”

“You know what? I’m done with being nice. Give me the phone back now! It’s not yours, stealing is a crime. I have security and I’ve seen your face, so even if you get away we can find you and you’ll just get into trouble. So back off, give me the phone and leave.” Luke had no idea where his confidence and anger came from, but as the silence drawled on, his outstretched hand began to shake, his confidence deflating and fear settling in.

“Well then,” the bulky man finally grunted, “you can take back your precious technology.”

Phew. Luke let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “Thank y-. HEY!”

The bigger man threw the small object at Luke feet, a resounding crack filtering through the air. “Oops.”

“B-but... You – I... You said... Huh?” Luke was bewildered, a mixture of emotions muddling his brain. Finally it sunk in, “You bastard!”

Luke barely finished his sentence before a backhand met his cheek. Yelping as his knees gave way, he opened his eyes just in time to see the kick before it landed on his chest. He grunted, thrown backward, and curled up to protect himself.

“Rich little bitch!” The man yelled, kicking the cowering boy again, “So lucky and spoiled and selfish!” Another kick. “You can’t even sing! You’re shit and everyone knows it!” Another. “You’re just some ugly, worthless, untalented twink who’s probably letting management fuck him in order to be famous!” Fourth kick. “You’re pathetic.”

Luke groaned in pain, his abdomen flaring and cheek stinging. “Please, s-stop. I’m sorry, but p-please.”

“Next time, think twice before letting your hideous little face been seen in public.” The man finally left, but not before stomping on the young musician’s hand.

Luke whimpered, clutching his swelling and bruised hand to his chest, eyes roaming the broken phone. Sucking in a breath he picked up Michael’s phone. It wouldn’t even turn on. He sighed, knowing he’d have to face his older band mate some time, may as well go now. 

He slowly limped his way back up to the hotel room, noticing Calum and Ashton’s shoes missing. They must have gone out. He looked over and spotted Mike on the couch still.

“You were longer than expected.” The green haired lad commented without removing his eyes from the screen.

“Yeah, I guess I was.” Luke slowly made his way closer, body beginning to tremble. 

“Phone?” Mike held his hand out.

“Yeah, a-about that.”

“What ‘about that’ Luke?” Michael snapped his eyes to Luke’s shaking form. Luke couldn’t reply, fear stuttering his words. “What did you do to it Luke!?” Michael stood up to look down at his youngest friend.

“It’s b-b-broken.” Luke handed Mikey the phone, watching cautiously as the older lad attempted to turn it on. No light appeared through the shattered screen.

“You broke it.” Michael whispered before raising his voice, “YOU BROKE IT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?”

“No, it isn’t what it seems like Mikey!” 

Michael through the worthless phone onto the couch, fisting his hand in Luke’s sweater, “You were gone for an hour! ONE HOUR! How could you fuck up so much in one bloody hour!”

“Mikey, I’m sorry!” Luke whimpered, trying to twist free from his grip, “but it wasn’t me!”

“Sure, sure, it wasn’t you. DON’T LIE TO ME! I can’t believe you would do this to me! I bet you were jealous or something, right? Or maybe just your usual clumsy, idiotic self? No wonder I hated you in school, you ruin everything!” Michael’s cheeks were bright red, the fist continuously tightening on Luke’s collar.

“No! Just listen to me Mikey, I didn’t do anything wrong!” Luke cried out.

“STOP LYING, BITCH!”

The slap could be heard throughout the house. 

Luke gasped in shock. Michael had hit him. His best friend Mikey, had just hit him. Memories flashed back to Luke as he remembered how scared he’d once been of the bigger boy back in school, and now he was frightened once again. 

“You’re going to make up for it, Luke. You will pay for it.” Michael was eerily clam, staring as tears gathering in his youngest friends’ eyes.

Luke nodded as tears broke through the dams walls. He saw no point is arguing further, it seemed Michael wouldn’t believe him regardless.

“Good. For once you did something right. Now piss off and don’t talk to me again, shrimp.” Michael shoved Luke back and let go of his sweater.

Luke considered just turning and leaving but his mouth had other plans, “P-please Mikey, I’m sorry, I-“

He was cut off as Michael gripped his sweater once again, yanking him forward and greeting his non-red cheek with another slap.

Michael leaned down close to the shorter boys’ ear and whispered, “Did you not understand me or do I need to hit you again?”

Luke was defeated. 

“I’ll be going now.”

“Good.”

Luke stumbled off to his bedroom, the emotional pain greatly overpowering his physical injuries.

5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos

“Where’s Luke?!” Ashton gasped as he burst into the apartment with Calum hot on his heels. 

“In his bedroom. Why?” Michael barely hid his distaste.

“Security just told us that the hotel janitor saw some big guy picking on him early today when they was taking out the trash! We wanted to check whether he was alright.” Calum struggled to get the words out, hunched over and hands on his knees. “God, I’m unfit.”

“Did they say anything else?” Michael paused the TV and looked towards the two sweating boys, guilt and realisation slowly sinking in.  
“Yeah, apparently the guy took something off Lukey, they got in an argument and the guy threw something on the ground and then he hit Luke! Hit him!” Ashton cried, Luke was like a baby brother to him.

Guilt hit Mikey like a truck, “And he didn’t do anything to stop it!?”

“The janitor was a she, Mikey. 5 foot 6 and probably only weighed 50kg, she couldn’t have helped. She did run and tells security, but by the time they’d got there, both were gone.” Calum explained. 

“I’m going to go check on him.” Ashton concluded, walking toward Luke’s room.

Mikey sunk back down onto the couch as Calum joined Luke and Ash. What had he done? He knew he was in the wrong, but he was so embarrassed and guilty he couldn’t face Luke. Not right now. He promised himself to just let Luke calm down for a day and then he’ll apologize.

5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos5sos

It’d been a week. 7 whole days and neither Michael nor Luke had spoken or even made eye contact. Luke hadn’t told Ashton or Calum about what Mikey did, so both boys had no clue where the tension had come from. As for Mikey, he kept putting off apologizing, and things were becoming more tense by the day. Luckily the band was on a two week break.

In the end it was Luke who said the first word. “Michael,” not Mikey, “this is for you.” He held out a chunky envelope.

“What is it?” Michael hesitantly took it, nearly puking when he saw Luke flinch.

“The money. $1,250. Enough to get a new iPhone 6.” Luke mumbled without looking up. Michael could see the tears building in his blue eyes though. “W-w-will...” Luke swallowed, his voice and body trembling, “Will you start speaking to me again, now?” Luke voice cracked and broke, tears falling down healing cheeks.

“Luke.” Michael didn’t mean for his voice to come out so gruff, but the emotion roughened it. It made Luke wince.

“P-please! I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, Michael! I didn’t mean to break it, I promise! I don’t mean to be clumsy, or stupid, I just am! I’m worthless and ugly and pathetic and I know it! But I don’t need you and that guy telling me as well! I already know! You don’t have to like me, but please, please Michael don’t ignore me. I can’t... I can’t handle that. P-please.” The tears wouldn’t stop. The shaking wouldn’t stop. Michael guilt wouldn’t stop.

He handed back the envelope.

“What? No! No! Please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! What more do you want? You said I had to pay for it, I am! Accept it! P-please. Why won’t you... why... please?” Luke fell to his knees, body convulsing with tears, “I just want my friend back.”

Michael fell down beside him and lifted the young boy’s chin with his fingers, “I know what happened. I know what that guy did. It wasn’t your fault. So keep the money... Luke... Lukey, there are no words to describe just how sorry I am. Just how guilty I am. I can’t take back my words or my – oh god, I hit you Luke! I am so sorry. I’m the one who should apologize, you did nothing wrong, Lukey, nothing wrong. I just hope you can forgive me.” Tears fell from Michael eyes, matching Luke’s.

“Y-you aren’t angry?” Luke asked softly, his apprehension showing.

“No, no, not at all. I haven’t been since Ash and Cal came home! I was just too scared and embarrassed to talk to you. I’m sorry.” Mikey wiped the tears from Luke’s cheeks

“You want to be my friend again?” The hope in Luke’s eyes was heart-breaking.

“No.” Luke shrunk back. “I want to be your brother again.”

Luke’s mouth fumbled like a fish out of water before he gave up and flung himself into Michael’s strong arms. “Mikey!” he hiccupped through happy and relieved tears, “Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, Thank you.”

Michael clutched Luke to his chest tightly, thanking all the gods that he had his baby brother back in his arms. “Never again, Lukey, never again.”

He spent the rest of the night cradling Luke’s emotionally drained form as the younger slept in his arms. Michael decided he would address Luke’s self-esteem problems tomorrow, as for tonight he was satisfied with just holding the youngest boy close.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo and comment please!!


End file.
